Dark Poetry
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: This is a collection of all the strange/weird/dark poetry that I create. The first one is a little Karasu/Kurama you have to figure out who's saying what though! There might not be any more of that but I can definitely promise a lot of darkness! Enjoy!
1. Which is Which?

Goodbye Keep on living, keep on breathing, though for no apparent reason… 

Keep on abusing me, and torturing this bleeding flesh, you flatter me by your presence and you keep coming back for more.

Continue to pamper this dying carcass with your hateful gaze, keep my memory by your torn apart side.

Try and kill me, bite into my flesh and rend it side to side, I scream in ecstasy as you satisfy your thirst for my blood.

My throat is dry and parched from thirst and screams; I await your return until you come once again to ravage this corpse of mine.

I live to serve you, I die for no other, and I willingly give my blood to you, to feed your growing appetite.

For you and no other do I give my soul away, you'll come back unable to get enough the first, second, and third time.

You'll kill me to kill the desire but it will only become stronger.

You'll get lost in the darkness as it surrounds your soul and threatens to consume it.

My eyes taunt you, My cruel smile contradicts you, My flesh intrigues you, and My blood hungers you.

You've done so much to hurt me, to kill me, yet you will yourself to never succeed.

Why do you torment yourself when power is within your grasp?

Kill me and be done with it but wait you aren't that strong, I'm doing it again, taking control of your emotions, forgive me?

You say you'll never but deep inside you will and it doesn't really bother me at all.

Take care of yourself till we meet again, won't you?

You long to see this battered body and I know you'll visit again so it really is no big deal.

You drag me to your side and I know you're about to leave.

It makes little to no difference to me, kill me now while you still have the time and power because soon you won't have either.

Goodbye my love.

Don't ever call me such.

But you belong to me and I'll call you whatever I want.

You have this body and anything else you want but there is one thing you will never have.

Oh really and what could that be?

My heart.

Yet I hold it in my hand as your life-blood ebbs away and still you say it does not belong to me? Foolish mortal you are dead both in body and in spirit. Goodbye then, until we meet in another life…


	2. A View of Karasu's Life

My fuse is short as is my time,

And both are not my own,

Bought and taken from my home,

Enslaved for another's use,

Some grow to hate their lives but I have not that choice,

My emotions are well hidden behind this mask of steel,

My power is unfathomable as is my cold hard will,

To many have underestimated me and now have passed away,

My attention is no longer drawn to mortal fleeting things,

Instead to the inevitable and the never has there been,

I have no ties to love it never stays for long,

The coldness of this world is what I must take hold on,

When this tournament is over and my task complete,

I will sit and ponder my life and what could have happened instead…


	3. A View of Himself

A View of Himself

Karasu's view of his life and of himself, enjoy.

Black heart ruined soul,

Nothing left to see or hold,

Frostbite feelings deep regret,

It seems my path is truly set,

No more wishes no more plans,

But to wander across these lands,

Enduring hope of another life,

Far away from this endless strife,

Two hands to hold mine is all I ask,

Why is this such a difficult task?

I only wish to feel the love,

Ascend upon me like a dove,

To be free I wish every day,

With you in my life I long to stay,

But I can not keep for these moments pass,

My views and anger match my class,

This love affair will end in pain,

With such a force as a hurricane,

Love of mine was never meant to be,

This I hope you finally see.


	4. Fly

Fly

Could be viewed as a suicide poem, but take it as you will; enjoy.

Fly far away,

From the shame of another day,

The pain too much for anyone to bear,

Your smiles you no longer wish to share,

The end you wish to see today,

No longer waiting in life's delay,

Everything's wrong and no longer right,

Everyone's mean and ready to fight,

You want to go home but no one is there,

You scream at the world as your heart begins to tear,

No one can save you because you want to fall,

You're tired of being at people's beck and call,

The end might be cold it might be hot,

You might be alone and you might not,

Walking alone you're always lost,

Trying to figure out what your life costs,

Waiting for the end isn't to smart,

It may not be sweet but it sure isn't tart,

Memory and fun have their place,

To help aid you in life's long race,

Live your life don't give up,

The ride's not fun when the end's abrupt.


	5. The Road You Choose

The Road You Choose

This is a poem I wrote ages ago but never got a lot of attention, it's about your future and how the choices you make now affect your future, enjoy.

Usually not a slave of trend,  
But somehow you got confused with them,  
And somehow on the road of right,  
You got misdirected in the night,  
But in the end it didn't seem,  
And now you're like them your on their team,  
You got caught mid-way and in between,  
You couldn't tell day from night,  
You couldn't deem what's wrong or right,  
So because of this you just got lost,  
In the middle of a hopeless cross,  
A cross of matters of the mind,  
Of other things in harder times,  
And now you're standing on the road,  
Confused and lost because you don't know where it leads or where it goes,  
So I guess I kind of see you now,   
Looking at your life drawn map and just think to yourself 'When did I do that?!',  
Because in the end I don't think it matters,  
Where you go, who you're with, and under how many ladders,  
That you chose to walk that day,  
Or in a year or month of May,  
Because life is just another way for you to see what lies ahead,  
So now you're going away seeing the path that leads to your bed,  
The place that you now call home,  
But it really doesn't matter how it goes if there's family around or if you're at home,  
Because you're the one who decides your fate,  
And you're the one to blame if you're late,  
Because we all know life or at least think we do,  
Unless we take an unexpected turn like you,  
And end up in a darkened place,  
That you don't think can belong to any race,  
Because that may be where you indeed end up,  
Staring down into an empty cup,  
Because the symbolism and foreshadowing doesn't really matter if you can't see the door,  
To another world outside and on a distant shore,  
Sure we can sit inside and pretend,  
That nothing is as it's always been,  
But as you can see we just regret,  
That we could have been but it's hard to forget,  
All the times of day where we fade away,  
Into a memory of a place we've seen of ocean waves and where people say,  
It's okay to be who you are,  
That isn't far away but just beyond,  
Just so long as it isn't there,  
The place you've come from where everything's 'fair',  
At least by their standards and their 'just' laws,  
Where innocents are consumed by the evils' open jaws,  
No we don't like you now that we know who you are,  
We wish you'd go away and try not to mar,  
All the beauty in retrospect of our illusional city,  
Where everything's right and everyone is pretty,  
No don't tread on our ground,  
And don't soil the grass just stand on a hill or hide in a pound,  
Where all people stay if they're doomed and insane,  
Where people prey on people as the act and they fane,  
All the beauty and glamour that so often is found,  
That seldom is heard the sound of footsteps on ground,  
No it seems that you aren't meant to be,  
Here or anywhere with them or with me,  
Because in this world of pretend we can dance through the night,  
And wake up rested in the dawns' early light,  
Yes we'll wake up and see all that's meant to be seen,  
And we will never get caught in the land of between,  
Or the places they make to trip up the writers,  
To make us think that we're weak and poor fighters,  
But I suppose it actually does matter,  
That we don't fall to them and their idle day prattle,  
That we stay where we are and we refuse to budge,  
That we lock all the doors and decide to make fudge,  
Because in the end we decide what to write and it doesn't matter if they call it night,  
Because we can make it day or call it early light,  
With a keyboard or paper or trusty old pen,  
We can keep at it all day and we know we will win,  
'Cause I can sit here all night because it's only 9:25,  
And say that it's merely a mid day drive,  
Because in my world of pretend,  
We can all sit around and become our own trends,  
Because that's what writers do in their own time and place,  
They make up a character or an unheard of race,  
Then we place it together as a good writer does,  
And we create and we write and we do what we love,  
Until we're finished and a day has gone by at last,  
That we can sit down and reflect on the past,  
Because there's nothing to do when everything's done,  
And what's there to do but to relax and have fun,  
So to all my friend writers Electra, Silent Hanyou, CrimsonSnowflake, and Mokonagirl,  
Just want you to know that you make this world a colorful blur,  
The days go past and we think our stories have failed,  
But we check our reviews and find one positive piece of mail,  
And it brightens our days and we continue to write,  
And because of that that's why I'm here tonight,  
To say that you're on the right path for now,  
And to just get out there and make those readers say 'WOW',  
Because in the end it's really all worth it for you,  
To be who you are whoever is true,  
But don't forget about what's going on now,  
And remember to turn around and say thank you and bow,  
Because we're all sisters or brothers in this writers land mist,  
And it doesn't take much to say something like this,  
Thanks for the days,  
And the ways that you have,  
Touched my soul,  
And shown me through another's eyes,  
That everything I do is a matter of life,  
And I want to stand here and help you out of the strife,  
Because it isn't fair for me to stand up high,  
And watch as your life starts to just past you by,  
Because I'm glad to see that you all are still here,  
Standing tall though some soaked with fear,  
Because as long as we have our wits and creative minds,  
There still are some things that are hidden in lines,  
That people don't see because we don't want them,  
Because we like where we are and we tend,  
To lay back in the meadow or field and think,  
"What is it that I'm going to write about this week?"


	6. Revenge, The Poem

You betrayed me once it won't happen again,

I'll be your Able if you will be my Cain,

But this time let's reverse the roles,

See if we can't fill up all those little holes,

The hate I feel won't go away,

So I deal with it day by day,

Soon I know I'll snap inside,

And you'll be the one who has to hide,

Because eventually I'll find you in your sanctuary protected,

But I will come and get you and remind you why you've been rejected,

Because all of this could have been prevented,

If you had only talked to me and repented,

You were much to prideful and refused this simple choice,

Now the only sound you'll ever hear is the echo of my voice,

Revenge will be the sweetest thing,

As I feel your sorrow lingering,

In the air and all around me,

You'll never be able to see,

Just what it was that I thought of you,

All the words I wanted to say you never knew,

But someday I will explain,

Until then my rage will remain,

With the terrible hurt of the things you've done,

Yet inside I know I've already won.


	7. Humanity's Wonder

Humanity's Wonder

The wondering of a demon on humanity, enjoy.

Light and Dark both entwined,

Life and Death both unrefined,

Humanity's greatest weakness,

Not only their frailty and meekness,

But also their fear,

The unknown factor of what comes so near,

Can you touch the darkness, dear?

When I call you can't you hear?

I wish you were mine,

To hold and keep for a time,

Your eyes so bright,

You give me light,

In to my eternal darkness.


	8. Trying and Failing

Trying and Failing

Yet another failed attempt by Karasu to win his love; please enjoy.

Death, it is my friend,

Sorrow, the all-time trend,

Both I always keep with me,

And with them alone I will never be,

I walk by myself on the beach,

The sea it expands beyond my reach,

The sky looks down and sees my pain,

Sending it's sympathies in the form of rain,

The wind whips up and begins to blow,

The rain, I feel, could turn to snow,

But I sit down upon a rock,

Watching the moon as she continues to mock,

Me, oh yes, my life is grand,

I can't even hold my true love's hand,

The fear I see in my lover's eyes,

No matter my gifts, he thinks them lies,

The love I feel couldn't be more true,

Yet, he'll never believe no matter what I do.


End file.
